Buried Feelings
by Zahra Haider
Summary: How will Ron and Hermione cope with their buried feelings when it is time to say good bye? And will Harry survive and what is with Snape. RHr.. COMPLETED!
1. Dark Corridors

Disclaimer: I OWN HARRY POTTER.............AAARGHH!!!!!!!! What's happening to my nose AAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's note: Here is a long fic but not that long....it will take about six or seven chapters.....just wish me luck as this is my first long fic.....Please review whether I should continue or not......

Dark Corridors

Harry was in the hospital wing after receiving injuries during the big battle in which Voldemort was finally blown to smithereens and his cronies, who were hardly five or six in number, disappeared. Peace prevailed once more in the magical community and celebrations could be heard from across a mile. It was the end. End to terror and fear replaced by joy and tranquility. The hero of the war remained Harry of course who was left alone by Dumbledore to combat his childhood enemy and to fulfill the prophecy. The sun stroked land was haunted with Voldemort's cry as he decreased to nothing.

Harry was indeed aided by his best friends, Ron and Hermione along with joint strength of the ministry and the Order. Demons such as dementors were destroyed and the giants were extended a cordial hand.

Of the losses on the both sides, the eminent was of the last of the marauders: Moony and Wormtail. They both were killed by their enemies and it was a blow to Harry who had lost his parent, again.

Ron and Hermione, meanwhile students of the seventh year and recently experiencing a rather mature situation, had not been allowed to visit Harry. Of course they too had received critical injuries but fortunately had been discharged quite soon.

They both were currently sitting late in the deserted common room doing literally nothing.

"Oh! I can't take it anymore," Hermione slammed the book shut she was pretending to be engrossed in, as she exclaimed. Ron took his off the chess board he was playing with himself and rested them on her. "We need to know how Harry is doing."

"I know what you mean. We can't keep asking McGonagall," Ron replied looking quite exasperated.

"But what can we do..." Hermione sighed. Ron, however, had a brilliant idea and sprang up.

"I know!" He lit up and raced up to his dormitory leaving a very furious Hermione.

Ron came down, clutching a silvery cloak and a parchment. "This," Ron plunged the articles of his hand forward to a confused Hermione.

"Oh no, we are not sneaking out," Hermione replied once realizing what he meant.

"C'mon Hermione, It's not the first time we are sneaking out. We have done it loads of times before," Ron explained to her.

".....Always ending in some sort of trouble. Ron, I'm sorry I won't take this risk," Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest, showing that her decision was made. But Ron was in no mood for her ranting and he grabbed her hand, led to the portrait hole paying no heed to her complaints, magically revealed the map of Hogwarts on the parchment and studied it.

"All's clear," Ron said to Hermione who was offended at being clearly neglected.

"How dare you ignore me like that, I will not leave this tower no matter what you say or do......" Hermione kept babbling about but once Ron made up his mind, there was no looking back. For seven years together Ron and Harry fought hard against Hermione's wishes to stay on the safe side. The both brave boys kept trying to bring Hermione loosening up a little. Even in their last year, the three didn't change however puberty did change them physically. Harry was now tall and had a look of maturity on his handsome thin face, his eyes still green hidden behind round glasses but his courage didn't waver a bit, though he became quieter. Ron grew even taller than Harry, had a built deflecting his lankiness and more handsome with vivid blue eyes and red hair but he was stubborn as before and more hot tempered. Hermione blossomed into an attractive girl with curves in all the right places which were well hidden behind baggy overalls. Still her hair was bushy but now a bit more tamed and developed in soft curls. She remained a goody two shoes as the new head girl of Hogwarts, bossy and a know it all. Ron and Hermione still had countless rows over petty issues with Harry on the side praying it won't get worse.

All those years, Ron and Hermione fulfilled their duties as doting friends of Harry that they didn't actually explore one another. None of them actually had a relationship more than friendship with anyone. However Hermione still received mails from Viktor but that doesn't count as Hermione never had feelings for him. Actually it was way time consuming to save an entire community from a mass murderer to settle a social life. But now when everything was over, Ron felt something incomplete, something missing he couldn't put his finger on.

Ron spread opened the cloak and took a step to place it over them when Hermione backed away.

"Haven't you been listening to me? I will not take part in this," Hermione placed her hands on her hips and looked at him dangerously.

"Hermione you have been with me since the first day you set your foot here and you still don't know that I don't take a no for an answer," Ron smiled as he stooped down to her level as he was quite tall. "I will take you out even though I have to carry you and you know I can," Ron winked at her and Hermione growled a reply to him. "I take this as a yes," Ron assumed and draped the cloak over themselves.

Ron felt Hermione's body against him and his face burned. Even though they were best friends, there did remain a physical tension between them both. Hermione's hair was tickling his chin and their hands would occasionally brush.

They crept into the dark corridors silently wishing they won't come across anyone but when do wishes come true....even in the magical world. As they turned around the corner, they came face to face with their least favorite person. Snape. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath and before Snape could sense them, Ron rapidly took Hermione from the shoulders and backed her into a wall with him against her. They didn't judge this close proximity as they were busy gaping at Snape who was not walking as he used to. It was as if he was dragging his feet behind him trying to hurry but with no use. Snape received a couple of crucaitious curses and he was quite weak. He was admitted in the hospital wing. Ron peered through the greasy hair and saw a gaunt face with a troubled and a defeated look upon his face. Snape soon passed them luckily not noticing them.

"What's with him?" Hermione addressed Ron looking at him but soon dropped her gaze as she saw how close they both were standing. Ron, too, realizing swept back hastily and mumbled a sorry.

"Let's go to Harry before someone else catches us," Hermione broke the awkward silence and Ron nodded. They regained their steps and walked towards the wing, this time without interception.

Author's note: DUN DUNNA DUN DONE first chapter finished...wait for the next one....in the meantime...keep reading and reviewing plzzzzzzzzz.


	2. The News

Author's note: Sorry for the delay but I am a freshman and my college just started so it's just hectic. However...Please read and tell me if I should continue it or not.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY THING ASSOCIATED WITH HIM AND HIS WORLD.

The News

The door was unexpectedly open and they stepped inside cautiously. Inside it was generally dark except for the lamps which were burning at the patient's bed side. They both squinted around for Harry's bed and their gaze fell upon a bed wrapped in all coverings.

"That must be Harry," Ron contemplated and they both moved towards it. They both silently approached it and opened the hangings. Harry was sleeping peacefully as if he had just been born. There were gashes around on his young face and couple of bruises were staggered on his neck and chest. Hermione made a movement to wake him up but Ron held her back, shaking his head. Hermione nodded and sat down on the bed besides Harry without stirring him. Ron however stood by her looking concernedly at him. They sat there in silence with Hermione brushing Harry's fringes of his forehead occasionally. A tear escaped her eyes but she didn't shrug it off.

Ron however was feeling very guilty and foolish for himself. Harry was the only best friend he ever had and Ron had treated him unfairly. He never wanted this fame, these trials. He was so helpless in the face of his fate and yet Ron always held him responsible for the attention he got.

"Poor Harry, he has to face so much," Hermione squeaked breaking Ron's thoughts. Ron nodded and stared back at his friend, sleeping soundly.

"I am such a git. I don't deserve friends like Harry and you," Ron slammed his foot angrily at the bedside table earning a pain in his toe. Hermione stood up and gave him a very confused expression.

"Ron what's the...." Hermione started but Ron cut in.

"I have always been jealous of both of you. Always had an ill feeling for both of you," Ron whispered hoarsely. "I have always tried to fit in but never succeeded. First in my family, then in my friends."

"Ron, what are you saying?" Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"What I'm saying is the truth. I have always known as the youngest son of the Weasley's or the Friend of Harry Potter," Ron said with a lemon in his voice.

"Ron shut up. I know you as Ron Weasley, my friend. The Gryffindor keeper, the best chess player and a little hot headed," Hermione said sternly. "You may consider yourself as a nobody but let me tell you that you gave a supporting hand to Harry and me all these years and to tell you the truth if it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have befriended you."

Ron sighed in disbelief when Hermione finished. Then Hermione walked up to him and placed her arms around him and gave him a warm hug. Ron felt he needed this and hugged her back. This was a very different embrace Ron was sharing right now. They both hung perfectly together. Ron was feeling extra hot and he could sense the heat coming from Hermione too.

They soon broke apart not from their own consent but the bang from the opening of the door and scurrying of a lot of feet.

"Come," Ron whispered to Hermione and urgently spread the cloak over them selves and backed away in the corner.

The feet belonged to three people all which the late adventurers feared to meet at this hour.

It was Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape who had similar countenances supported on their faces of deep fear and worry. They raced towards Harry's bed and stooped over him blocking Ron and Hermione's view of Harry. Both were curious of what was happening and their curiosity was answered as soon as Dumbledore spoke.

"Severus is right; Harry's life energy is fading."

Everything turned mute. Everything thing paused for Ron and presumably Hermione. This can't be true. Harry can't be....... It was indigestible. Ron's mind went blank, he couldn't feel anything except Hermione completely breaking down and clutching his chest for support. Ron, unable to stand on his feet, slided down against the wall staring at the bustling crowd before him with glossy eyes. Hermione also followed in suit and they both sat there crying on the prospect of the non existence of their friend who was the glue which kept them together. Kept the trio together. Without him there would be no trio....there would be nothing. Their lives would be devasted, incomplete. Their lives without Harry...

sniff


	3. The Preparations

Author's note: Here is the chapter 3 and it does contain some fluff. It's a bit long so don't mind..... Please Review after u read it. Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**shorD-Manta: **Thank you ever so much for reviewing and let me tell you that I can't sleep well until I have finished my work so you can contemplate why I won't let the story hanging in the mid air but it will take sometimes a day or two to update. Sorry!

I don't really own the Harry Potter so no worry........

The Preparations

"Look's like someone should be revealed," Ron heard as he stirred. Light hit him and pained his eyes. His chest felt soaked and heavy and found Hermione's bushy head over it. Ron looked around and saw himself with Hermione still sprawled on the floor in the corner of the hospital wing. He looked around for the source of the voice but he didn't have to. The owner of the voice sat before him on the bed with a pair of twinkling eyes and wide smile. He felt the cloak had slipped off.

The past events of the night came rushing to him and his stomach experienced a gushing feeling of emptiness. He fumbled to get up, stirring up Hermione in the process.

The smile of Dumbledore puzzled him. Did he have just a nightmare? But how was that possible if Hermione too had a confused expression with puffy eyes?

"Sir, Harry......" Hermione stuttered but quietly, a loose tear streaking down her eyes.

"I'm right here!" Harry's face emerged from behind Dumbledore's back, as alive as he could be.

"Harry!" They both screamed aloud as though air had newly been introduced to air. They raced up to his bed and completely threw themselves on top of him. They didn't notice Dumbledore until when he cleared his throat.

"I have the knowledge that Harry is well as alive but he is still injured," Dumbledore said.

"Sorry," Ron and Hermione mumbled not even trying to hide their grins and leaped off the bed. It was true; Harry was still wrapped in bandages and embellished with bruise. They sat on his bed and were unable to neglect their curiosity as in what had happened when they had passed out. Hermione was the first to point it out as she turned towards Dumbledore.

"But sir what Ron and I heard was that Harry's life energy was fading," Hermione asked uneasily. Dumbledore merely smiled and took a glance at the next bed which was covered with the hangings.

"Well, Ms. Granger, Harry asked me the very same thing and I am repeating what I said before. You may call it luck or a second chance but I say, buried feelings," Dumbledore smiled pointing towards the next bed. Still confused Dumbledore continued. "Severus Snape just like Harry's mother transferred half of his life energy to Harry but he is not dead as he transferred half of it." Dumbledore added hastily as Hermione looked horrified. "There seems to be some feelings in Severus for Harry which we can't well define it. But the main thing is that these buried feelings saved Harry's life."

Harry, Ron and Hermione changed uneasy looks as always they had labeled Snape as the least liked person but the fact that he had saved Harry's life for the second time registered the fact that Snape was totally a different person they had come across.

"I better go now as Cornelius Fudge is coming to discuss plans for the new term and may I request you that continue your reunion quietly as Professor Snape needs a lot of peace to restore back to health," and with a nod in the head, he left, leaving behind the three friends in ecstasy of being together once more.

Harry got out from the hospital wing just in time for his NEWTs and the entire seventh year seemed to work like dogs for these. These exams also indicated that now they were being tested for their ability to perform in the real world so no one not even Ron took them lightly.

After three weeks of immense hard work and extreme concentration, the exams came to an end. All of the seniors were seen lolling around the grounds and the castle probably making up a memory of the place they will not come back to. Harry, Ron and Hermione also lazed around, feeding the giant squid their breakfast, visiting Hagrid and doing nothing in particular.

The Graduation Ball was announced by Dumbledore. The ball was to be held in the last evening. The seventh years grew excited yet regretted it especially the trio. Leaving Hogwarts meant leaving a home, home where you had been taught and nurtured for seven years and seven years is a whole lot of time. The teachers, the student body and other staff were now so attached together that Harry found it difficult to imagine a life without them, without Hogwarts.

As the Head girl and Head boy, Hermione and Ron had to take part in decorations and preparations of the Great Hall. Harry was compensated as the Gryffindor Quidditich Captain. During their absences, Harry used to spend time with the fellow Gryffindors like Ginny, Neville or (much to regret) Creevey brothers.

"Accio banner!" a Hogwart's banner came soaring across the Hall towards Ron who was sitting on the table with his wand out flicking it here and there directing the banner to the right place. Hermione, however, was bustling up and down the hall managing everything herself. She seemed quite frantic.

"Ron! Have you the decency to help me here!" Hermione yelled at him as she tried to stand on a stool supporting it with her hands to straighten a crease on the Hufflepuff banner.

"Sorry Hermione I'm busy," Ron grinned at her, pretending hard to concentrate on his yawn.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed with authority.

"Alright," Ron said irritably and got up from the table and went towards her.

"Now hold the stool while I stand up on it and don't let go," Hermione said dangerously. Ron nodded and held the stool firmly. Hermione climbed up the stool and started straightening up the banner. While she was busy, Ron let go of the stool and laughed silently. "Hand me those pins Ron!" Hermione demanded without looking below.

Ron took the pins and handed out to her. Hermione now looked down towards the unsupported stool and screamed.

"RON!!!!!!!! Hold the stool!" She shrieked while Ron laughed out loud.

"How can I? I have pins in my hand," Ron said defensively in between his laughs.

"Give me those," Hermione said crossly reaching for them. As she did so, the stool did a shake and Hermione lost her balance.

"Uh oh," Ron mumbled as Hermione came toppling over him with a cry.

Thud!

Ron lay sprawled on the floor with Hermione on top of him. Both of them groaned as their heads collided together with much force and throbbed painfully. As they both opened their eyes after wincing, they found each other quite close. Their faces were immensely near and Hermione's hair was brushing Ron's face. Ron grew hot as he felt Hermione's body pressed on his. Hermione too went crimson and was about to get up when her lock got tangled with his shirt button. Their eyes met and the awkwardness of the situation increased.

"I'll untangle it," Ron took the situation in his hands and whispered ever so slightly because he had the feeling that if he spoke louder the whole thing would vanish and it was a too beautiful reverie to be taken out of.

His hands fumbled with the lock nervously as his fingers occasionally brushed Hermione's jaw. Ron gave a tug to the lock and it brought Hermione closer, wincing.

"Sorry," but before he could breathe, Hermione was too close to be true. So close that Ron could count her eyelashes in a second, so close that Ron could take a glance at her lips and know that they were red as cherries and so evitable. He stopped fumbling with her lock as he had now been mesmerized by her eyes who were gazing intently at him and the lips which she was currently biting. Unconsciously he moved towards her and Hermione too closed her eyes, ready to meet him.

"Ron, Hermione, are you here?"

Ron and Hermione jerked out of the moment as they heard Harry's voice and Hermione untangled herself quickly from Ron and stood up. Ron,cursing Harry, got up and straightened his shirt. Before him stood Harry looking from Hermione to him in a confused manner.

"What were you doing down there?" Harry asked innocently but smirking devilishly.

"Well...umm..." Ron started but failed miserably.

"Actually the pins fell down so Ron was helping me pick them, nothing much" Hermione stated hastily defending Ron and herself but also failing miserably.

"Yeah...right," Harry muttered doubtfully.

Obviously if two people just stand up from the floor behind a table, all red in the face and their clothes distorted, you wouldn't digest the fact that they were doing nothing.

HOWZAT???????????

More to come!!! Stay tuned


	4. The Graduation ball Part 1

Author's note: Immensely sorry for the late arrival of the new chapter. I have been really busy and I haven't been getting any evident responses on my stories. I FEEL NEGLECTED AND SAD....... anyways I will continue the story

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to tell you this but I don't own Harry Potter.

**Anchante: Thank you so much for your review......I had double minds in not completing the story but after your review I have set mind in finishing it....Thanks!**

The Graduation ball

"Hurry up Hermione! We are going to be late" Ron yelled impatiently as Harry and he paced the deserted common room waiting for her to come down. Both of them were looking charming in their dress robes: Harry in his bottle green ones and Ron in his royal blue ones which his twin brothers had gifted him, much to his confusion. It was the day of their graduation ball and the three friends planned to go together as it was probably the last day in Hogwarts and they wanted to make memory of the place together.

"Hold your horses Ron! I'm coming," Hermione yelled back from her dormitory.

"Remind me never to befriend a woman," Ron made a mental note to Harry who grinned at him but his eyes went beyond Ron, towards the stairs. Ron turned around and felt his heart skip a beat. Hermione was descending from the stairs, though frantically but Ron couldn't help notice grace as the tea pink dress robes flowed behind her as she took each step. Her hair was bouncing on her back loosely curled. Ron took his eyes from her attractive figure which was showing off miraculously in the robes to her face which was holding a scowl rather than a smile which should have fitted with the whole attire.

"Well I'm here now. Happy? I haven't even tied my hair," Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron who shook out of the trance he was in and came to his usual self.

"Oh please it will take ages for you to tie this bush," Ron retorted back. Harry just stood there in wonder how they too could be so normal after what had happened a day before in the Great hall. The total thing had vanished as though it never happened or even if it did they were both fine with it.

"When has Ron Weasley ever cared for being late? You were always late in the classes," Hermione mocked. "If it wasn't for the stupid chess game, I would have gotten ready eons ago."

"Talk about sour grapes," Ron smirked quite evilly.

"I think we have a ball to attend to and currently we are being late," Harry chimed in which he rarely did but now he felt he had to. With frostiness in the air, during the hot month of June, they raced out of the portrait hole and towards the Great Hall. Ron and Harry were quite fast but Hermione was trailing behind, clutching her dress as it kept coming between her feet. Panting, they stood out side the Great Hall door.

"Well, here we go," Hermione slipped her arms between the both boys and they entered. The decorations were somewhat closer to that of the Yule ball but the addition was the magnificent banners of the four houses and the biggest one was of Hogwarts soaring behind the faculty table. Instead of the four tables small tables were situated around the hall with menus laid open upon them, just like the Yule ball. The three made their way towards the nearest table and sat down where they could see everyone. Their eyes reached upon the faculty table where sat in the middle, in magnificent lilac robes, Albus Dumbledore, pouring his gaze onto the students he won't see anymore within the threshold of this castle. On his both sides sat the teachers who fought seven years to bring knowledge into the young minds who were now mature. Hagrid was also sitting there gazing around and when his eyes met the trio, he smiled and waved. Snape wasn't found sitting because he still hadn't recovered and was still abiding in the Hospital wing. Ron took his menu and glanced at it once and ordered quite a pile. Hermione clicked her tongue reproachfully at him and proceeded with her ordering, ordering one thing at a time. Harry followed suit and soon clatters of cutlery rang around the hall.

"The food is exceptionally good," Ron said between quite mouthfuls.

"Ron, please show a bit manners. You are the Head boy, for Merlin's sakes," Hermione pleaded with a glare.

"Sorry, your highness," Ron did a fake courtesy while Harry sniggered which he turned into a cough as soon as Hermione glared at him too. Soon the clattering came to a halt when Dumbledore came up the podium.

"Seven years ago, you boarded up the Hogwarts Train to become part of the passengers inside. But of course when you are aboard you have to get off at a certain platform. And here, you sit here waiting to get off at the platform which leads you to the real world where you will apply yourself. I have no regrets watching you leave because I have faith that I am contributing you to the real world which needs you more than I do."

"This set of students, specifically, rendered so much not only in fields of education but in fields of trials and bravery of all kinds. For this, I on the behalf of the entire Hogwarts family will present awards of pure merit to those who have excelled in these fields as well as the extensive field of knowledge." Hermione drew a deep breath as she waited for this moment ever since she stepped on the train. Ron felt the anticipation and turned around to find Hermione clutching her dress fiber rather harshly. Ron placed his hand over hers and took the dress fiber from her grasp.

"Relax Hermione, you prove to be a better candidate than either of us to get the achievement," Hermione looked at him and saw sincerity reflecting in his eyes. With this she smiled and glanced at Harry, who too nodded.

"The first award I feel proud to present is to the one of the cleverest and intelligent student Hogwarts sees in a decade or two. Her dedications did not only prove splendid in the school curriculum but also to help her friends against great trials and puzzles. I present this Distinction award to the Head Girl, Ms. Hermione Granger."

Hermione could feel every eye on her as applause began but the most cherished moment was Harry and Ron hugging her and giving her sincere congratulations.

She stood up, flushed and grinning unbelievingly and made her way to the faculty table where Dumbledore himself shook her hand and presented her the shield.

"Congratulations Ms. Granger, I am surprised that you didn't see this coming," Dumbledore winked at her and she smiled.

Hermione climbed down and made her way to her table.

"The second distinction I must present is of not only literal merit but of merit beyond words, merit of bravery, merit of principles and merit of priorities. This student has proved himself more courageous than any other adult wizard or witch. I know that you have realized who I am talking about. Yes, Mr. Harry Potter, I present to you the award of bravery beyond bravery, the award of courage beyond courage."

Harry looked around the hall and saw his fellow graduates egging him on giving him signs of encouragement and of approval that he did deserve this award. Hermione hugged him gleefully while Ron clapped on his back, encouragingly. Harry tried to smile but somehow he couldn't smile as he felt it wasn't enough to thank them. However, he stood up and walked up to the table.

"Harry Potter, the Hogwarts walls will miss you as the greatest boy who ever lived, greater than the founders as you helped restore and renovate the building which serves home to many," Dumbledore said beaming proudly at him, shook his hand and presented him the golden shield. Harry came back, giving grateful smiles at those who applauded loudly and cheerfully and sat down in the company of those who had helped him all along.

"The next award I would like to present is of services to the school. But these services are not only for the school which especially this candidate performed. It was the service which he gave unhesitant to his friends and supported them throughout the traumas they were going through. I would be honored to present this award to Mr. Ronald Weasley for rendering school services," Dumbledore gazed at Ron's direction who stared dumbfound at him as if he had heard not correctly.

"Ron, I am so proud of you," Hermione hugged him, beaming at him and Harry, grinning, urged him to go and get the award. Applause soon rang again as Ron stood up and fumbled towards the table.

"Even your brothers didn't get hold of this," Dumbledore winked at him as he shook his hand and gave him the shield. He trotted back to his table, still finding it hard to believe that he was presented this award.

"Lastly, this is a very unusual award which is rarely given to students but when the need is felt, it is proudly presented. The award for the ability to teach in Hogwarts, the award which will give the student the opportunity to become the part of the faculty of Hogwarts. I will like to call upon Mr. Neville Longbottom and to take this award or the invitation to teach in Hogwarts as the professor of Herbology as Professor Sprout has herself recommended him as her successor." A huge applause especially from the Gryffindors could be heard as Neville stumbled to the table all red in the face and extremely nervous as all eyes were upon him.

"Thus the graduation ceremony come to an end, your stay at Hogwarts has come to an end." Dumbledore bowed to them. "To start the ball, I would like to invite the Head Boy and the Head Girl of Hogwarts to the dance floor."

Neither Hermione nor Ron knew this was coming and they were completely thrown off board and it was due to Harry' help that they stood up and walked hand in hand to the dance floor. The lights had gone dim so that it became dark around them and a single light showed in the middle. Ron led Hermione there and faced her. They looked at each other and moved closer. Hermione placed her hand on his shoulders while Ron hesitantly took his hand towards the small of her back. They swayed silently to the music which flowed around them, looking anywhere but at each other. Ron though dared to look at her, the Hermione whom he had known for seven years. Seven years of countless fights, love and sacrifices. Hermione looked up at him as though felt his gaze and breaking the awkwardness by smiling. With this Ron too smiled and they moved in closer. Now few couples had joined in them and the lights became a bit brighter.

"So you are finally labeled officially as a know it all," Ron grinned at her, whispering.

"Yes and I deeply regret that you didn't get the Hogwart's biggest prat award," Hermione said in a teasing voice as Ron twirled her.

"Oh well better be a prat than a know it all," Ron threw his head and laughed as Hermione slapped at his shoulder, playfully.

"Excuse me," someone tapped Ron on the shoulder and he turned around. He saw Terry Boot staring pointedly at Hermione.

"Yes?" Ron asked, obliviously.

"Well, may I have this dance?" he turned towards Hermione, ignoring Ron. Ron glared at him rather menacingly and turned to Hermione, who nodded. Terry stepped between the both and took Ron's place. Ron returned fuming to their table and sat down, scowling. Why did _he_ have to come and ruin their moment? Stupid Boot.

"Oy! Where's Hermione?" Harry plopped down besides Ron on the chair and followed his gaze to the dance floor. "Oh please Ron, not the return of the green envy monster."

Ron turned incuriously to him and was about to retort when Harry interrupted him.

"Yes I know, he is the enemy, she is fraternizing with him blah blah blah!" Harry mocked counting the reasons off on his fingers. Ron sneered at him and turned his burning gaze on Hermione who was coming towards them.

"Oh it's hot isn't it? It is so stuffy at the dance floor," Hermione puffed as she sat down on the other side of Ron.

"Hasn't darling Terry gone to get you your drinks," Ron snarled at her. Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh I should have seen this coming, the return of the green envy monster," Hermione said in a bored voice.

"What? Am I this predictable?" Ron rounded on Harry, who nodded yawning. "Fine!" and he leaned back in his chair, fuming.

REVIEW plz

Fourth chapter will be a continuation of the third chapter.....


	5. The Graduation Ball Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any one of his comrades.....sorry!

**Author's note: **Just this....REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!

**isnani : **Thankyou so much.....I really appreciate that ur hooked up...hehehe

**Anchante; **I really like Ron when he is all furious especially on Hermione.....fraternizing with someone..hehhehe....No I don't think I would Stop writing and yes, I think I should give this more time....thanks

The Graduation ball part 2

Ron felt so guilty now as he had again acted as a foolish child, fighting again with Hermione and again making matters critical for everyone. Now the three sat quietly, Hermione occasionally sending glares at Ron and Harry yawning often, staring at couples after couples waltzing on the dance floor.

Hermione finally stood up abruptly and announcing she needed fresh air, walked out of the Hall. Ron stared after her until she got lost behind the doors.

"Go after her you idiot!" Harry exclaimed as though highly irritated.

"Who me?"

"No the Giant squid, of course you," Harry couldn't believe how thick he could get. Ron contemplating Harry's suggestion in his mind got up and too steered between dancing couples and walked out into the Entrance hall. The doors were opened and he stepped out, in the starry night. The ground was occupying a single fountain bearing a statue of a lion, serpent, badger and an eagle. Other than that, few benches were scattered around the ground with huge bushes to give privacy to the occupants.

Ron stepped down and peered here and there for any sign of Hermione. He walked up to a bush near to the lake and when he came nearer he heard voices from behind it.

"Hermione, I was deeply impressed by your cleverness during our fifth year, when you did that Protego charm and a lot more stuff," Terry's flattery voice came and Ron stiffened.

"Ummm....Thank you," Hermione stammered.

"Since then, I have been really fond of you," a sweeping sound came as he said this and as Ron peered through the bush he saw Terry and Hermione' back to him, sitting on a bench. Terry had just skidded closer to her.

"Well, I really like you but not...." Hermione's voice was now quivering.

"You do, I knew it," Terry said gladly and advanced his arm to her waist, pulling her closer.

"No Terry, not like that, I don't," Hermione's voice now really had a pleading and a frightened tone. Ron clenched his fist and anger swept him. Terry did not take any of this and leaned in forcing her closer. Ron stood up and dashed around the bush facing them, with seething rage.

"Let her go, Boot," he roared. Tears had welled up in Hermione's eyes and on looking at Ron, hope kindled in them.

"No one invited you Weasley," Terry stood up, defensively and then, when Ron was highly not expecting it, Terry bashed his cheek with a hard punch. Hermione yelped and Ron staggered, losing his balance. Then with strength, neither Hermione nor Ron knew he had in him, punched him hard in the stomach, knocking him out. Hermione gasped and hugged Ron.

"Thank you ever so much," Hermione cried. Ron couldn't help feeling happier than this, despite the fact that his cheek was still wringing in pain. He couldn't help but hug her back.

"Hey, it's alright. I have your back all the time," Ron patted her on her shoulder.

"Oh my Gosh! Ron, you're hurt," Hermione gasped as she pulled back and saw the swollen gash across his cheek.

"It's nothing really," Ron tried to keep Hermione off the subject.

"Ron we shouldn't be lazy in matters of health and hygiene," Hermione said sternly. "C'mon, I'll just dab some water on." She pointed to the fountain with water gushing out of the figures. They went over to the fountain and sat side by side on the ledge. Hermione took out her handkerchief, soaked it in water and approached Ron's cheek. Tenderly she pressed the handkerchief the gash and Ron winced as the pain stung harshly and he brought his hand over hers, to stop her.

"Ron, this is important even if it hurts," Hermione pleaded but very quietly and not carrying her usual bossy tone. Ron just took in her chocolate eyes and drowned in them. Hermione shyly looked around trying to hide the blush creeping up her cheek, as her hand was still clasped under Ron's hand over his cheek. Realizing this, Ron took his hand off and Hermione also brought her hand back. They sat there silently gazing anywhere but themselves.

"Hey! You two," Harry's voice turned then around and saw their friend standing over the knocked out Boot. "I thought the giant squid had eaten you." He grinned and strode towards them and sat besides Hermione.

"I thought you were having fun with Susan Bones. Wasn't she approaching you when I was leaving?" Ron said slyly.

"Yeah, I had a dance with her. She was trying to talk me into joining her aunt for my career," Harry said in a bored voice.

"But Harry, I have heard that her aunt is really well established," Hermione replied.

"Oh c'mon Hermione, she is way too strict just like McGonagall," Ron said.

Hermione merely rolled her eyes at him.

"So what do you want to do?" Ron asked her.

"Well, I was thinking of working for the ministry," Hermione replied after contemplating.

"Why don't you come with Ron and me into Auror training?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Well, Harry, it is a bit dangerous," Hermione said quietly meeting neither of their gazes.

"Hermione, after fighting trolls, death eaters, large spiders and the most powerful dark wizard, you think Auror career is dangerous," Ron looked at her incredulously.

"Well, I'll think about it," Hermione said still not convincing either of them.

"What about you Harry, straight to Auror training?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah but first I got to move in Grimmauld place and devoid it of he dark stuff there," Harry said this restraining to say Grimmauld place because it was the house of his beloved deceased Godfather. "To get away from the Dursleys as soon as possible."

"I don't believe it's over. I am going to miss this place incredibly," Hermione said regretfully. Tears clinging to her eyelashes were threatening to fall.

"Yeah..." Harry and Ron murmured after her in consent. Ron saw a tear glistening on her cheek.

"Now Hermione don't start crying," Ron pleaded. "It's not that we're going away."

"Yeah, we are going to stick together, like a team" Harry wrapped his arm over her shoulder. "Like three musketeers."

"What's that?" Ron furrowed his brow in confusion making Hermione laugh.

"You guys are the best," She said tearfully and wrapped them both in a tight bear hug. "No girl could ask for more than two equally brilliant best friends."

"Aw! You're making us blush," Ron mocked to look shy and gave her a lopsided grin. The three laughed as they sat there in an embrace, watching the stars together as they winked at them through the threshold of clouds.

REVIEW?


	6. The Good Bye

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it except the plot.

Author's note: LAST CHAPTER! I hope you like the ending...I am thinking of writing a sequel but will have to think about it....

So for now Good bye!

THANKYOU ALL REVIEWERS....

The Goodbye

They stood outside in the pleasant morning, waiting for the carriages to arrive. Students kept bustling by their side, to reach the carriages first.

"Where are the bloody carriages?" Ron said exasperatedly craning his neck to look over the heads of the students before him.

"Ron, be patient," Hermione scolded him. Ron how ever stuck his tongue out at her.

"How immature," she mumbled irritably. Harry merely grinned at them.

"Potter can I have a word?" Harry turned around and found himself facing Snape. Snape gave an aura of a person who had grown old in just a few days. His eyes were loopy, and did not have the usual look they had when he addressed Harry.

"Sure," Harry looked back at the two and they nodded with uneasy looks.

Snape led him to a nook of the Entrance Hall. Harry had the image that Snape was extra careful not to be over heard. Harry couldn't evaluate how he could address the man he had loathed for seven years and when it was time to go, he turned to a person who saved his life by giving his.

"Sir, you saved my life. Why?" Harry asked as he wanted to do for such a long time.

At this he slackened his shoulders and looked at Harry from a way he had never looked at him. A fatherly look.

"Potter, every moment I see you, I see your gallant father in you but with the exception of his arrogance and with the addition of your mother's modesty and humility. To keep you alive meant keeping two people alive, people who every one cherished. Thus, my decision was to keep you alive to keep your parents alive, in the hearts of others," Snape was not looking at Harry but he knew that the man before him definitely had what Dumbledore said buried feelings and he was glad that Snape had unveiled his very soft and caring side.

"Sir, I'm, I mean I'm ...Thank you," Harry finished his search for words and declared the latter part loyally and sincerely. Snape however stared at him blankly.

"I don't know how much of a professor I will remain after you have left the threshold of these grounds but I accept you gratefulness despite all the troubles you have caused me during these seven years. I will not forget," Snape finished curtly.

"Uh huh," Harry nodded not sure whether to smile or not.

"And here," Snape slipped a folded and crumpled parchment in his pocket. "I should give you this. Read it later."

Snape walked away limply leaving a very confused Harry but a very satisfied one. He turned towards his friends who eyed him, curiously.

"What did he want?" Ron interrogated.

"He just wanted to make clear that this school is off-limits to us now," Harry said convincingly but Ron and Hermione knew it was something important but didn't wish to ask any more. If Harry wanted privacy, he will be given privacy.

The three boarded the train after a ride in the carriages and bidding Hagrid farewell. They had a compartment to them selves and settled down in three different corners the compartment not willing to communicate as the journey towards the end enrolled.

Taking the advantage of the privacy, Harry took the parchment out and opened it. It was quite old but still well preserved. A small note fell out of it. This seemed fresh.

_I used this parchment to frame your father in detention _

Harry hastily opened the parchment in excitement and the first impression he got was of two people conversing through this. Definitely that was it.

_Hey Lily, How about tonight? Want to go out with me?_

**No Potter and let me concentrate!**

_Forget what McGonagall is saying. I'll explain it all during our date and a lot more._

**Potter, stop sending me notes or I'll turn you in**.

_C'mon Lily, Don't you love me?_

**No, now let me pay attention**.

_Why not?_

**Because you are an arrogant prat....**

_I'll change...for you_

**Potter, I don't want anything to do with you**

_Lily, this time I am really serious, I really fancy you_

**Potter for the last time, stop it. I think Snape's got a hunch.**

_Keep that greasy git out of it...Please go out with me just once..._

_C'mon Lily, pretty please_

**Ok I'll think about it**

_You'll think about me!_

**No I'll think about the consequences I'll have to face after going out with you.**

_Do I see a blush?_

**THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!!!!!!**

_ooohhh Lily Likes James!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Yes....In my nightmares!**

_Well at least you dream about me...._

**Potter you are crossing the line now**

_I have even thought of our honey moon destination and the name of our first born: _

_Henritta Potter...a girl..._

**I beg to differ....who says I'm going to marry you and have Henritta....for your kind information I'll have a cute little boy named Harry**

_Harry...Harry James Potter...Sounds good._

**Shut up! McGonagall is coming this way**.

_I will if you say you will go out with mel ...._

**Potter stop it...**

_Say yes..._

**No...**

_Professor..._

**Okay...Okay...**

_Yes!!!!!!!!!!!_

Harry folded the parchment back and now contemplated at his parent's scenario. Actually his mother did like James but did not show it. This greatly eased him as this question remained unanswered for him and thanks to Snape, he got it. He slipped it back and smiled to himself arousing questions from Ron and Hermione.

The train came to the stop and Harry, Ron and Hermione boarded off. Hoisting trolleys they stole a glance at the steaming scarlet engine and disappeared through the barrier into the world ahead.

"So, we'll be seeing you around or not?" Harry asked Hermione as they slowly walked.

"Obviously, probably I'll be settled in about three months," Hermione replied.

"So three months it is," Ron chimed in throwing his consent. They did not spot Ron's welcome party, the Weasleys and knew that this was the only moment they would get to make the private goodbyes. Hermione was going by herself as her parents were quite busy and Harry now eighteen was given the right to become independent by the Dursleys most willingly.

"So I guess here we are," Harry muttered as he made the inclination of saying goodbye.

"I am going miss you very much, Harry," Hermione embraced him pure of platonic intentions and had to fight back tears seeing her best friend leave.

"I am going to miss you too," Harry hugged her back. They pulled apart and Harry turned towards Ron.

"Take care, mate. I'll be seeing you a lot more often," Ron grinned as they half hugged each other.

"Looking forward to it," Harry grinned back, took his trolley and rolled it towards the world, waving back to them both. Once out of sight, the air became tense and awkward. Ron had no idea what to do and How to do it. He had even thought of just telling her everything but squirmed out of it. Hermione began shuffling her bags on the trolley.

"Umm...do you want me to come with you to get you a taxi?" Ron asked blankly.

"No, I'll manage," Hermione replied looking up to him.

"Yeah, Ok," Ron said.

"Well, ok then," Hermione moved closer to give him a hug which Ron willingly gave back. They broke apart. Now it was Ron's turn to do something, or even say something.

Just do it. No. C'mon. Ron fought hard inside and shutting down everything; he leaned in and kissed....her cheek. Hermione looked at him, disappointment clear in his eyes.

"I am going to miss you," She said faking a smile. Ron merely nodded. And then Hermione turned around and immersed in the crowd.

"Damn!" Ron swore loudly at his stupidity.

"Hey, bro. Congratulations on graduating," Ron turned around and saw his brothers: Fred and George with his mother and sister beaming at him. He greeted his mother but his heart didn't seem to be in place. He had to do something before it was too late and he had the feeling it wasn't too late.

"Hey, why don't you guys take my luggage? I'll come right back," and saying this to his confused welcome wagon, Ron sprinted towards the terminal from where Hermione had left to get a taxi. He dodged people bustling here and there, trolleys but as he came out, a stray trolley came his way and he tripped, landing himself to some boxes of cargos piled up.

"Uff!" Ron groaned as he struggled to pull himself up. As he stood up he came face to face with a giggling Hermione. Behind her a taxi driver also was laughing as he was loaded the boot with Hermione's luggage.

"Ron, are you alright?" She enquired definitely not seriously as she was finding it difficult subdue her giggles.

"Yeah, I am," Ron said grinning himself. Then he came to the reason why he came here in the first place and cleared his throat. "Hermione, I didn't say a proper good bye. Do I have a chance?"

"Yes you have a chance. Go ahead," Hermione smiled at him, quizzically.

"Ok yeah," Ron stepped closer nervously, more closer until he couldn't hear anything else other than Hermione's heart beating vigorously and could not see anything other than Hermione, who faced him directly upwards to face him. She kept her stand and didn't move back. Ron, without making a plan in his head, swooped down and pressed his lips against hers. He heard a sound escape Hermione's mouth but it soon died away as she began to kiss him back. Ron brought her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist and she automatically snaked her arms around his neck for support and for deepening the kiss. It was beautiful except that the moment was broken by a rude horn and made them realize that they were standing on road side. Hermione let go and jumped back, flushing furiously. Ron however merely smiled at her. The driver began to clap and Hermione glared at him which stopped him.

"Ron, there is always a time and a place for everything," Hermione scolded him and Ron couldn't help wonder how much she was blushing.

"Sorry Hermione, I just thought, maybe...you know," Ron stammered.

"I don't need public displays of affection," Hermione snapped. "If only you had chosen a more private place."

"Hey, give me a break," Ron defended himself. "I really wanted to do that and if you think you want more; there are always the public toilets."

"I'll think about it when we meet again," Hermione smiled shyly at him stepping away from him towards the taxi.

"But that's not for another three months," Ron said out loud after her but she merely shrugged and got in. She blew a kiss to him and went off.

"FINE!" Ron declared but inside he was satisfied. At least now he wouldn't wonder about the consequences if he hadn't come to his senses in the right time. This time the summer would be a treat apart from the agony of waiting for her. Waiting for Hermione.

FINISHED AT LAST..................YAiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!


End file.
